


寻找托尼·斯塔克

by laoshan07



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laoshan07/pseuds/laoshan07
Summary: 一个在杜铁注定无法he的前提下的杜铁he故事





	寻找托尼·斯塔克

**Author's Note:**

> 一个作者也知道很不靠谱但就是写完了的故事  
> 一个在杜铁注定无法he的前提下的杜铁he故事  
> 一点都不科学  
> 永恒时空和现实的概念参考阿西莫夫《永恒的终结》  
> 坏的史蒂夫罗杰斯警告

      一  
     “今天的行程是——”那个过分愉快的男人的声音在维克多·凡·杜姆的耳边肆无忌惮地拉长声调，“破烂的老头的小屋！Let’s go！”  
有很多次，杜姆都想把这个吵闹的家伙静音，他的手指都已经达到那个熟悉静音键了，然而从来没有按下去过。那是他在这个城市巨大的机械背景音中最后一点明快的声音。城市永远浸泡在高架桥移动的机械噪音、飞行车引擎的轰鸣和机械的广告电子声中。  
当他钻进那架破旧的飞行车时，托尼的声音又响了起来，“小心驾驶，维仔，能见度糟透了，简直像是掉进下了三天暴雨之后的泥水潭里。”  
     “我们需要的就是糟糕的能见度，不然那些巡逻无人机会把我们的飞行车编号看得清清楚楚。”  
     “你还需要这个？我还以为你伪造车号的技术早就已经炉火纯青了。”  
     “比你想象的还要精湛。但我从没打算在这个上面浪费材料。”  
    托尼说的没错，视野之内的确像个浑浊的泥水潭子。实际上，天空只有浑浊和更浑浊的区别。自从2029年一阵尖锐的呼啸划过天空，不明的灰色尘埃涌入大气层，地球陷入一片永恒的阴郁里。今日的天空格外糟糕，城市的上空是一种空旷无垠又不可视物的灰色，他需要不断观察车载雷达来避开障碍物，这让他比平时多花了半个小时达到城郊那个熟悉的地址。“破烂老头”是个外号，只要付钱，那个穿着花裤衩的男人能搞到几乎任何东西。而这个富得流油男人却挤在城郊的一间破烂阁楼里，只有破沙发、旧显示器和来自上个世纪的电子游戏相伴，生存环境糟糕得像是难民，除了他嘴里叼着的那根雪茄——这个时代真正的烟草价格高过毒品。杜姆来这儿为一批药品支付了定金，他一边在支票上签上名字一边不动声色地远离那个叼着雪茄的男人，他不喜欢这种价格高昂的奢侈品的味道，而对方却故作熟稔地凑到面前，甚至还伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，“我这里有料，你绝对感兴趣。”  
他对于这种油腔滑调和过分殷勤的肢体接触更加缺乏好感，在他皱眉想要拒绝的前一秒，男人再次开口，“关于斯塔克的。”  
耳机里那个哼着歌的声音顿时停住了，他也停住了。男人趁机从口袋里掏出信息存储器，将一张照片投影在空中。模糊的画面里，一个男人静静地沉睡在插满管子的维生舱里，像个怪异的睡美人。那张面孔他再熟悉不过了，那是托尼·斯塔克。  
     “那是他？”  
     “这个你比我清楚，据我所知，他可没有孪生兄弟什么的。”  
     “你是说，他还活着？”  
     “当然了，谁会让托尼·斯塔克轻易死掉。不过要我说，他们还是做了赔本生意，听说他现在和死了没差多少，什么用也没有，就像个摆件……”破烂老头‘啪’的一下关掉了手里的信息存储器，“十万，我给你坐标，绝对独家消息。”  
     “不不不不不不不别别别别别别别别——”托尼几乎是在他的耳机里尖叫了，“告诉我你不会买的！”  
     太吵了。他无视了耳边的噪音，从口袋里掏出支票。托尼现在真的在他耳边尖叫了，他从来没听过托尼发出这样的声音，简直要穿透他的颅骨。他终于忍不住按下了静音键，签掉了支票，“你知道在哪里拿钱。”破烂老头心满意足地把那张薄薄的纸片收进口袋，从桌上扯下一张废纸，刷刷写了几个数字，“这个是坐标，不过如果我是你，我就不会随随便便过去——那里可是地狱。”  
    “这不需要你操心。”  
    “哈，杜姆大王无所不能。”男人把信息储存器里的芯片拔出来，和纸片一起递给杜姆，“这个也归你了。”

     回去的路上杜姆觉得身边格外安静，或者说引擎的嗡嗡声过分吵闹。然后他想起来，他把托尼静音了，犹疑了几秒之后他解除了静音。果不其然巨大的怒吼在他的耳边炸开，“维克多·凡·杜姆，你这个混蛋！你怎么能这么做？”  
    “我不明白为什么去拯救你的肉体会被你划为混蛋的行为。另外，你最好不要在我开车的时候打扰我，我不想因为违规被监视器拍到。”  
    “那很有可能是个假消息！你知道我只会在托尼·斯塔克死亡的时候被开启！”  
    “你说的死亡是指脑死亡。”  
    “那又有什么差别呢？”  
    他们已经抵达了杜姆的安全屋，一关上门，托尼的全息投影就迫不及待地跳了出来，他抱着胳膊，皱着眉头盯着杜姆，“所以呢？那又有什么区别？你听到破烂老头说的了，那就像一个摆设。”  
杜姆对他的愤怒无动于衷，他神色平静地脱掉外套，“所以你宁愿托尼·斯塔克的身体躺在墨菲斯托的老巢里任由他们为所欲为？”  
    “哦，”他把脸拧过去了，对着那面粉刷成白色枯燥无味的墙，“他们还能做什么呢？他们得不到任何东西，托尼对他的大脑做了点小动作，不然也不会有我——这么说真奇怪。”他停顿了一下，表情有一瞬间恰到好处的空白。托尼真的把他造得太像人了，杜姆这么想着。“我们早就过了花钱如流水的日子了，十万都够再弄一艘二手小型飞艇了。”他鼓着腮帮子嘟哝着，算着这笔让他讨厌的账，“还有‘地狱’，太危险了——天哪，托尼·斯塔克残破的身体可不值得你做这个。”  
   “不。”  
   投影里的小胡子男人愣了一下（他真的太像人了），然后他的眼睛里甚至出现了一点和托尼一模一样的融化。  
   “这一切都值得。”

 

    二  
    第109次，他从破烂老头手里获得了托尼位置的关键坐标。  
    维克多·凡·杜姆是个超忆者，无需计数，他过目不忘。有一次他在托尼死亡的那艘飞艇残骸，在上面找到了线索。那是最艰难的一次，他开着飞艇冒着被击落的风险在月球封闭圈的外沿拾取飞艇的残片，又被巡逻队追踪，不得不绕道穿梭了三次才回到地球。与此相比，十万真的是很小的代价。  
墨菲斯托是个很糟糕的敌人。他知道重复游戏是一件多么乏味的事，所以每一次都有新的挑战。而杜姆从不肯承认自己的疲惫，只是新的挑战而已，杜姆从不害怕挑战。  
    这次真的很容易。所以他揣测之后会有什么等着他，而眼下他并无太多的信息可以推断。他坐在床沿仔细地穿着衣服，房间里空空荡荡的，托尼在生他的气，打定主意不在他眼前出现。他从来没见过这么不听话的服务型人工智能，果然开发者一开始就没打算设计给自己用。  
    幸好他今日无需导航。联合大道第四个街口，左转左转再右转有一片拥挤的公寓楼，其中底层的一间是史蒂芬·斯特兰奇的住所。实际上底层之下还有一个颇为宽敞的地下室，他在第一次重置之后买下了这个地方用以放置他的仪器，用作一个固定点。走到221室门口，他未敲门，公寓电子门便向内打开了，开门的史蒂芬穿着一件蓝色的旧衬衣，“你又来了，这次这么快？”  
    他随着史蒂芬踏入屋内，“只花了十万通行货币。”  
    史蒂芬点点头，“真不算什么太大的代价，接下来你得当心点。”他随手给杜姆倒了杯水，“这是多少次了？设置和之前一样的时间点？”  
    “嗯。”他在沙发上坐下，他的坐姿总是很舒展，手肘撑在沙发的扶手上。史蒂芬站在客厅里仅有的一张小桌对面，“有时候我有点好奇，即便无法修改托尼死去的现实，你难道没有想过把时间点设置更早再见他一次么？“  
    杜姆没有答话，手里的杯子在桌面上发出咔哒一声轻响。他不该提这个，史蒂芬意识到，他不着痕迹地带过话题，“说起来，托尼呢？怎么没看到他？”  
    “他生气了。”  
    “他又生气了，”史蒂芬皱眉，“不管你付出什么样的代价，只要你去找他他就会生气。”  
    “托尼自己写的程序。他觉得去找他只是浪费资源，或者说，他觉得自己死得彻彻底底，所有价值都留给了一个人工智能。”  
    “觉得自己能变成一大段数据，”史蒂芬叹了口气，“是他的风格。”  
    杜姆例行要去地下室亲自检查时空定位仪。这是他在第一个循环后制作的防止自己在宇宙重置后被卷入时空乱流的重要装置，墨菲斯托随手把他扔进了由多元宇宙中的地球空间拼合而成的迷宫里，如果他在关键时间点没有找到托尼·斯塔克，就会被自动扔进下一个平行宇宙。既然不能决定重置的终点，他至少可以自己决定起点，他用这台机器在检测到宇宙环境变化的瞬间把他带回到不同宇宙中相同的时空坐标，好让他保留一点东西，而不是随便被扔到什么地方。  
    他在每一次宇宙重置中调整升级他的机器，第七次的时候，他带上了史蒂芬·斯特兰奇，为他保管机器，以防不测。虽然此前史蒂芬对他并无好感，但他知道史蒂芬值得信任，为了正确的目标，即便史蒂芬对他的一些行为颇有微词，也绝不会破坏他的行动。  
    他独自开着飞行车返回公寓，耳机里仍然安静，能见度仍然很低，他独自浸泡在漫无边际的灰色里。过度安静。直到一个女孩的声音突兀地闯进了通讯频道，“杜姆先生！听说你要去找托尼！”  
    不得不承认他吓到了。“瑞瑞？”托尼的声音终于响了起来，“你怎么进来的？”  
    “还真的有点难度，我花了将近一天一夜呢。”  
    “哦，不！听上去你把我教你的用在了我自己身上。”  
    “你怎么知道的？”杜姆问。  
    “阿曼达提起过……”瑞瑞答道。  
    “阿曼达？”  
    “我告诉过她，我觉得她应该知道这个。”托尼说，“可是我没想到她会告诉你。”  
    “我要和你一起去！”瑞瑞说，“你知道的，我可以帮忙，破解密码，操作飞船——”  
    “天哪，”托尼倒抽一口冷气，“太危险了，绝对不可能！”  
    “这可不是在开玩笑。”杜姆开始操作降低飞行车的高度，他远远地看到公寓顶层有个小小的身影，当高度降到足够低的时候，他就可以确认那个盘着腿坐在楼顶敲着投影键盘的黑发爆炸头女孩就是瑞瑞。  
    “这可真傻。”他听见托尼在他的耳边说。他打开车门，瑞瑞一下子跳了起来，“让我跟你一起去吧。”  
    “我不明白你为什么这么热衷于这个。”托尼说，“我想这还没有漫威过时的超级英雄小游戏有趣。”  
    “去救托尼·斯塔克！这难道不是理所当然的事么？”瑞瑞没有搭理托尼，她紧紧跟着杜姆，蓬松的头发一起一落，“托尼·斯塔克是一位超级英雄，去救超级英雄难道不是一件很有意义的事吗？”  
    “天，我是不是能理解为你急于当一个英雄？”托尼语调上扬，“另外我需要纠正你，也许我们根本就不是去解救什么，只是去参观墨菲斯托的老巢。”瑞瑞抱起胳膊，“我根本就没有想过‘去当’一个英雄好吗？你难道不知道我当初为什么来找你们？我为我的朋友所做的那些，我为所有受困的人所做的那些，都是为了‘当一个英雄’？”  
     杜姆做了个噤声的手势，他们已经进入公寓楼了，“我们能不能进门坐下再谈谈这个？”他刷电子卡进入电梯，电梯自动到达相应楼层，楼道里的灯随着他们的脚步声逐个亮起又熄灭。“我必须说你为了这种事情在被污染的室外呆那么久的确很蠢，”杜姆看了一眼瑞瑞，熟练地打开房门，“其次，我要去的是墨菲斯托的地盘，这的确不是什么有趣的事。”  
    “我只是想帮忙而已，”瑞瑞跟着杜姆进了房间，“如果有需要我的地方，请一定要带上我。”  
    托尼的投影冒了出来，他似乎没打算看杜姆一眼，只是冲着瑞瑞摊了摊手，“我希望没有。我可不知道如果出了意外，我要怎么面对你母亲，她可不像是对她的女儿遇到危险无动于衷的人。”  
   “别把我当小孩子看了，下个月我就成年了！”瑞瑞冲着托尼瞪大了眼睛。  
   “下个月！”  
   “过一个月也不会让我再长个脑子出来，是不是？”  
   “停下。”杜姆打断了他们，他不得不承认托尼的语言模块真的过分发达，他曾经问起过这个，投影里的托尼挑着眉毛回答他，“你以为我是那种只会听人指挥的傻玩意儿？”标准的斯塔克式回答。有时候他真的有点疑惑托尼到底为了这个程序灌输了多少真实。  
    他清了清嗓子，在两道惊讶的目光飞向他之前，他转头看着瑞瑞，“这并不是不能考虑。”

 

    三  
    无论在多少个不同的宇宙里，之后的现实被改写了多少次，杜姆和托尼的第一次相遇都一摸一样。那被写在不会更改的背景故事里，就像那种过时的电子游戏开始时NPC会给每个玩家介绍的东西。包括他失去斯塔克之前那些真实的争吵和亲吻，全都一摸一样，他将那些全部存储在他精准的记忆存档里，丝毫没有更改的打算。他还清晰地记得他和真实的托尼的最后一次争吵。那是一个看上去很不好的托尼，他喝了酒——虽然杜姆认为那顶多算是加了调味剂的酒精，脸颊渗透出粉红色，把自己扔在实验室的角落里，和一堆酒瓶一起发霉。他抢过托尼手里的酒瓶扔在一边，“别喝了，这不仅浪费时间，还令你戒酒多年的成果功亏一篑。”  
    托尼茫然地看着他，眨动着那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛，“你怎么来了？”  
    杜姆没有回答他，他伸手把托尼从地上拉起来，“我不管罗杰斯跟你说了什么，托尼，你必须相信你现在做的事情是正确的。”过量酒精把这个科学家的大脑弄得乱糟糟的，托尼挥动着胳膊想要拒绝他的触碰，但他强硬地捉住了托尼的手臂，把他拉起来，甚至一把抱住他把他扔到了边上的沙发上。托尼对于这种违背他意愿的肢体接触表示了愤怒，“你这个自以为是的家伙！”他冲着杜姆胡乱地挥着拳头，“你有什么资格来教训我？你就是无辜的吗？看看你都做过些什么？”  
    他向来非常理解托尼为什么要坚持戒酒，他引以为傲的逻辑在混乱地失控，陷入泥潭一般的糟糕情绪里。“凭我知道这根本就不是一回事！”他终于把托尼·斯塔克彻底固定住了，他摁着他的肩膀把他抵在沙发上，“你的过去并不能定义你的全部，无论你做过什么，都不能以此否定你现在做的事。在人们眼中杜姆是想要建立独裁的暴君，是封闭法令的导火索，但那又如何呢？我不管罗杰斯跟你说了些什么，”他又重复了一遍，“这不意味着你现在做错了。”  
    “哦，史蒂夫说的第一条就是不要相信你。”托尼语带讥讽，“否定自己这种事情可不需要史蒂夫来提醒，我该怀疑自己的第一条就是应不应该相信你，鉴于我之前就糟糕地信任了政府委托，才会帮他们研发生化人DNA定位系统，这都是我的错！不然他们不会这么轻易地被困在封锁区！”  
     杜姆松开了他，托尼看上去已经打算不再挣扎，他像是支撑不住似的瘫倒在沙发上。“罗杰斯不同意你的救援疏散方案？”杜姆问。  
    “显而易见。”  
    “那他打算怎么办？”  
    “大家一起努力总会有办法的。”  
    “这个大家显然不包括我。”   
    “嗯哼。”  
    杜姆叹了口气，“我会完成我的那部分工作的，他赞同与否都不重要。”  
    “哦，你总是这样，不屑于说服任何人，为了贯彻自己的意志将其强加于别人身上，天生的独裁暴君。” 托尼醉醺醺地拖着变扭的语调讽刺他，他却突然笑了，“罗杰斯说的？”  
    “你怎么知道？”  
     杜姆没有回答，他看着托尼看向他略带迷蒙的眼睛，“他错了。我说服了你，托尼，你相信我。”

     他只松手了那么一下而已，一切已经无可挽回。他没有坚持跟着托尼一起去参加那次月球封锁区对救援，然后他永远失去了托尼。过去他一直笃信自己的智慧与能力，自以为可以掌控一切他所把握的。他发起了第二次生化人独立革命，在欧洲的东部建立完全由生化人独立执政的国家拉特维利亚。有人指责他的手段过于强硬，他对此嗤之以鼻，只有杜姆最清楚杜姆能做到什么。然而2029年那场神秘的灾难降临之后，失去阳光令一切都变得无比脆弱，包括他强硬的手段。第二次生化人革命让双方关系降至冰点，灾后联合政府很快就发表声明保证灾难期间将会全力投入人类救援，不会动用任何资金和资源营救被滞留在月球和地外空间站的生化人，也不会为生化人配给物资。自生化人出现以来最严格的隔离制度开始了，所有生化人随遗传携带的DNA跟踪系统被激活，所有踏出封锁区的生化人会被追捕。拉特维利亚自顾不暇，只有托尼的资料能够解除DNA标记，他必须和托尼的队伍合作。一切仿佛都是必然的，和托尼合作，托尼和史蒂夫争吵，他放开托尼，永远失去托尼。他恨这个，除了他自己，杜姆的世界里本没有什么是必然的。  
     他在第一次跟着线索找到墨菲斯托的时候知道了人类失去阳光的真相，一切就显得更加可笑了。  
     现在他又一次要去寻找托尼·斯塔克，实际上，是又又又又又一次。他把飞行车停在三号航空港附近的密林里，计划去借用一艘军用曲率引擎飞船前往墨菲斯托在太阳系外的老巢。在大灾难降临之前，三号航空港附近有大片用于阻隔噪音的密林。然而失去阳光之后，大量高等绿色植物在寒冷和阴暗中憔悴死亡，他们不得不用很多高大得惊人的树形蕨类植物来代替死去的乔木，那些阔大的叶子成为了绝好的掩护。  
     瑞瑞坐在副驾驶座上，“托尼呢？”  
    “你很快就会见到他了。”  
    “什么？”  
    他已经打开了车门，“我们有一点小矛盾。”  
    “什么？”瑞瑞完全没有弄懂这句话是什么意思，但杜姆已经下车了。“嘿，你要怎么过去？”  
    她没有得到回答，但在通讯频道里收到了消息，“做你该做的。”  
    “总是这样。”瑞瑞嘟哝着打开投影屏幕。  
    “如果你是在抱怨他总是藏着掖着什么都不说出来，那我百分百赞同。”  
    “哦！”瑞瑞吓了一跳，托尼的投影不知道什么时候出现在维克多的驾驶位，漫不经心地把脚翘在仪表盘上。“你们怎么了？”瑞瑞一边调试投影键盘一边问他，“看起来不太愉快。”  
    “我以为答案显而易见——我不赞成他带你来这里。”  
    “所以那天之后，你再也没有理过他？”瑞瑞扬起了眉毛，那双黑白分明的眼睛看起来更大了，“我以为，我以为人工智能应该会服从命令什么的。”  
    “你不尊重我。”  
    “什么？”瑞瑞的眼睛看起来又大了一圈。  
    “从前你都叫我斯塔克先生。”  
    “什么？你的记忆数据没有问题吧？托尼很早就让我叫他托尼了。”  
    “这不一样，你们肯定都觉得我——”他忽然打住了，“注意！你要给他开门了。”  
    “好的。”瑞瑞的手指开始在投影键盘上飞速移动，航空港第一批上班的工作人员正在进行身份验证进入工作区，她要做的第一件事就是让杜姆装模作样在门口刷卡的时候恰到好处地让识别系统紊乱把他放进去。  
    “快点，马上就是他了。”  
    “没问题的，我昨晚就试着偷偷溜进系统了，没有留下任何痕迹。不得不说他们的安检系统真够松散的。”瑞瑞最后敲了敲键盘，“搞定了。”  
    “我做这个肯定更快。”托尼耸了耸肩，“为什么要带你来冒险。”  
    “第一，我在这儿很安全，”瑞瑞转头看着托尼一字一句地说，“第二，你真的不明白为什么杜姆不让你来么？”  
    “……”  
    “你是一个没有登记的能够通过图灵测试的高级人工智能，如果你入侵的痕迹被发现，他们就可能反过来追踪甚至破坏你的核心程序，他们有权力这么做。”  
    托尼愣了一下，投影像是卡住了一样静止了一秒，“不可能，他们怎么可能做得到？”  
    “但是很显然有人就是不想冒这个险。”  
    这下他安静多了。瑞瑞有点意外，她以为人工智能托尼是无论如何都不会住嘴的，毕竟程序让他聒噪。安静并没有令她双耳舒适，反而让气氛变得尴尬。她几乎有点后悔把这个说出来了。飞行车   驾驶室内的空间太小，窗口和键盘投影在空中铺开，胳膊施展不开，瑞瑞频频把手肘戳进了托尼的投影里，不知道是不是心理作用，她觉得那一块皮肤冰凉无比。  
一个新的窗口弹了出来，“虹膜扫描数据传回来了，”瑞瑞说，她快速地把数据重新输入处理软件生成三维模型，“也不知道是哪个倒霉的家伙……看起来进展得挺顺利的。”  
    托尼哼哼了一声作为回应，他懒散地仰躺在驾驶座上，眼睛不知道注视着车顶的哪个角落。

     如果你做一件事几十次，即便你不是天才，也该够熟练了。去借用一艘曲率引擎飞船几乎是前往墨菲斯托老巢的必经之路，所以以杜姆的角度看，他已经来了三号航空港足足有75次。  
     几分钟之前在航空港的更衣室里，他无声无息地放倒了本该踏上这艘飞船的驾驶员之一。这一点都不难，瑞瑞恰到好处地静止了监控画面，一切看起来平静如常。他所要做的只不过是藏在拐角精准地冲这个倒霉家伙的后脑勺上来一下，然后把他像件衣服一样折进柜子里，顺便盗取他的虹膜信息。此刻他已经进入了从各个方面来说都称得上是明亮整洁的飞船驾驶室，熟练地在计算好的时间差里用自己修改的检修命令进入控制系统，然后他有二十分钟的时间利用提前准备好的密匙修改飞船的驾驶命令，同时瑞瑞会配合他短暂地切断地面控制台的控制信号，在地面控制人员反应过来之前，引擎会推动这艘飞船以最快的速度飞向太空。多谢那些蠢货们对于电子控制系统的过度依赖，事情反而变得简单了起来。  
     他修改了飞船的航行目的地，余下的不过是等待引擎预热准备起飞。但他非常清楚，他必须保持谨慎，因为以往的经验告诉他墨菲斯托非常喜欢在这个情节上设置关卡——但总不会太难，要是不能亲眼见到杜姆的样子，墨菲斯托的游戏又有什么意思呢？  
     他敏锐地察觉到了压抑的呼吸声和缓慢的脚步，他把手指搭上了制服底下的激光枪，转身，眼前竟是一张属于老熟人的脸，史蒂夫·罗杰斯正开合着那张薄薄的嘴唇：“维克多·凡·杜姆。”  
     史蒂夫·罗杰斯？过去那么多次他从来没有在这儿出现过，按照他的说法他早已和军方切断了联系，没有任何道理出现在一个军用航空港。哦，当然了，在这个宇宙里，也许有个谎话连篇的史蒂夫。  
     他坦然地亮出了手里的枪，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我以为你记得我说过什么，如果再见到你，我会杀了你。”  
    “收起你那些可笑的威胁吧，我听过不少了。”史蒂夫的脸暴露在驾驶舱苍白的的射灯光线下，呈现出怪异的阴影。他有着坚毅的鼻梁和敦实的下颌，此刻只是在光线中描述着冷酷的轮廓，“只要我一开抢，你就死了。航空制服可抵不住这个，”他晃了晃手里的枪管，“它能烧穿一堵墙壁。”  
    “可是你没有，”他的语气很从容，无论从哪个方面来说，他才是那个更接近上帝视角的角色，“让我来猜猜，谁想要一个活着的维克多·凡·杜姆？联合政府？激进分子？总不会是你想要个人收藏吧？”  
     他满意地看到史蒂夫拧起了眉毛，他曾看着史蒂夫不知道多少次对着托尼露出这种神情，每一次他都想要一拳打在他那张漂亮的脸上。“所以你知道？”史蒂夫皱着眉头打量他，“你从什么时候开始知道我不是托尼那一边的？”  
     他并不知道。几秒之前他以为史蒂夫只是针对他而已。即便他的记忆精准到仿佛播放录像资料，但他也没有从关于史蒂夫的细枝末节中得到这个结论。也许是因为托尼对于史蒂夫全然信任的态度对他造成了影响，也许这真的只是个突兀的情节。  
     “即便你知道了，你也没有能够阻止我，”史蒂夫的嘴角挂上了一个冰冷的微笑，“他已经被墨菲斯托带走了。”  
     听到这个名字的一刹那，他的心脏仿佛被骤然猛击直直下坠。这不可能早有计划。墨菲斯托是在外的，不变的，游戏的制造者，游戏的核心，他不应该存在于任何一个宇宙的情节里。除非，除非一切本就早有计划，只是在这个宇宙暴露给他。这是赤裸裸嘲笑——从一开始他就在设计好的情节里，进退不能，毫无余地。  
     杜姆只出神了那一秒。突如其来的剧痛击穿了他的胸口，灼烧的感觉从航空服外层蔓延开来。他的胸口遭到一记重击，身体顿时失去平衡，不受控制地倒了下去，跌进意识消散的深渊。

 

     四  
     辛西娅·凡·杜姆  
     任谁提起这个名字，都会说它属于一个非同寻常的女人。在她以前，人类往往认为生化人不过是结实的血肉机器，只配不断地在记忆端口输入不同的虚假记忆持续工作。他们的记忆是虚假的，感情便也是虚假的，廉价而不值得一提。而辛西娅却冒死与维克多的父亲私奔，甚至生下了孩子。自然生育——当时人们还以为生化人只能是流水线产品呢，自然生育是多么不可思议的事。紧接着，大脑自主权——生化人们第一次提出了这个概念。再紧接着月球基地发生了叛乱，学者们把这个划作第一次生化人革命开始的标志性事件。  
     只有杜姆知道母亲所做的远不止这些。她很早就弄明白了关于墨菲斯托的真相，早在她同墨菲斯托谈交易的时候。那时墨菲斯托仍然停留在地球附近，以观察者的姿态注视着这颗脆弱的蓝色星球。辛西娅成为墨菲斯托的试验样本，所以他们顺利得出奇地赢得了叛乱的胜利，代价是九岁的维克多永远失去了母亲。  
     维克多·凡·杜姆是个混血儿。他的父亲是个保留着古怪旧式贵族姓氏的人类，因此维克多下定决心在欧洲的某个角落建立独立国家——这本该是属于他的。这是来自他父亲的那一部分，失去母亲以后，他的父亲教会他最初的面对这个世界的方法。十二岁的时候他的父亲死于暗杀，自此他意识到，他看待这个世界的方式彻头彻尾来自他的母亲。他并不能在人类当中找到归属感。  
     而墨菲斯托则始终是一个神秘的名字。在母亲的叙述里，那意味着一个极其可怕的真相；在失去母亲之后，那意味着一个黑暗的深渊；而在寻找托尼的旅程里，那又是一个诡异的目的地。而当他到达那里的时候，他才知道墨菲斯托究竟意味着什么。那里一切都在神秘地扭转，他甚至不能确定自己究竟看到了什么，一切都是不可理解的，他只能想起成片的红色，像是地狱的火焰燃烧不熄，极度的高温扭曲了一切。他来这里的时候还心存幻想，他的母亲还在这里，然而他不能理解这里的一切……甚至，他的母亲。  
     墨菲斯托在很高的地方，他是清晰的，黑色的，长着古怪的角，他的声音从那个地方传来，傲慢地宣布了他的命运——你是蝼蚁。不用沮丧，所有人类都只是蝼蚁而已。没有哪只蝼蚁能够爬出培养瓶，如果有，那就换一个吧。  
     这就是灰幕的真相，辛西娅口中极其可怕的真相。只是清洗培养瓶而已，当人类雄心勃勃地想要向太阳系以外迈出第一个脚印，饲养他们的文明便意识到问题，想要将他们清洗干净。墨菲斯托只是在做最后的样本观察——这些蠕动的蝼蚁如何苟延残喘。  
     “我亲爱的孩子，你和你的母亲一样，”当他在令人作呕的扭曲中仍然睁大眼睛，注视着那个黑色的身影，那个声音这样说道，“不是所有人都能够来到这里的，你的母亲是个很有意思的样本，你也是。”他怪异地拉长了声调，“天呐，我竟然在和一个蝼蚁说这些，我真的很无聊，来吧，我亲爱的孩子，给我添点乐子吧，让我们玩个游戏——”  
     然后一切就开始了。  
     在第109个循环，杜姆陷入了深深的沉睡。那并不是激光枪，麻醉弹穿透了飞行服扎入肌肉，迫使他进入混乱的昏迷。他在一片浓稠的黑暗里看见母亲，她低头亲吻他的额头，像儿时睡前亲吻他入眠。这太温柔了，以至于他下意识推开了她。妈妈，妈妈，妈妈。辛西娅的身影闪烁起来，变得扭曲而破碎。妈妈，妈妈，妈妈。不——他在粘稠的黑暗里无声地尖叫。扭曲，令人作呕的破碎和扭曲。他伸手够不到任何东西，连妈妈的指尖也不行。然后他远远地看见托尼，他憔悴又惊慌，拨开粘稠的黑暗拼命向他跑来。他感到一阵神秘的疼痛，贯穿他的胸口，托尼，他无声地呻吟，想要伸手，然而一切天旋地转，他像被瞬间抽骨般骤然瘫软，直直下坠。

    “嘿，你站在这儿一动都没动过。”  
    托尼一副被吓到了的样子，后退了半步转头看着瑞瑞，“他还没有醒。”  
    “轻量麻醉弹不会造成很大的创口，但一个小时以上的昏迷还是会出现的，你又不是不知道。”  
    “我……”托尼低头看着在座椅上昏睡的杜姆，“他在做梦。”  
    “下次别说什么你不关心他的鬼话，全太阳系都没有一个人会相信。”瑞瑞挑眉看着他，“托尼就把你留给了他一个人，这还不够明显吗？”  
    “那是他窃取的！”  
    “别逗了，除了杜姆还有谁能破解你的密匙？”  
    “好吧，我承认，”托尼随手做了个投降的手势，“其实托尼是做过这种考虑……”  
    “什么！”瑞瑞反而瞪大了眼睛，“所以这是真的，托尼真的是为了——”  
    她的问题并没有问完，因为杜姆的眼皮颤了颤，托尼立刻消失了。瑞瑞翻了个白眼，下次她应该把自主模式关掉，看他怎么跑。  
    杜姆的眼皮又动了动，他醒了。“你还好吗？”瑞瑞递给他水和饮用吸管，“如果你想问托尼的话，他刚刚溜了。”  
    他还在那艘曲率引擎飞船上，从舷窗能看见漆黑的夜幕和闪烁的星点。他接过水喝了一口，压抑着胃里恶心的感觉，“发生了什么？为什么你们上来了？”  
    “我还以为这个问题要问你呢，”瑞瑞抱着胳膊，“我们赶到的时候飞船已经起飞了，我和托尼强行对接了飞行车和飞船，哦我很抱歉那辆可怜的飞行车可能已经报废了……我们上来的时候飞船上只有你一个人。”  
    他低头看了看胸前的破损，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯……他想干什么？“  
    “史蒂夫·罗杰斯？你见到史蒂夫·罗杰斯了？”  
    他点了点头，“我想他是个有记忆修改接口的古董型号生化人，现在竟然还有这么老的型号这么年轻地活着……”  
    “什么？”瑞瑞惊讶地把嘴张成了O型，“他不是人类！你的意思是——”  
    “他的记忆被修改过。也许他一开始就是加入托尼的队伍就另有所图，只是他可能自己都不知道自己究竟做了什么，”杜姆轻哼了一声，“天，领袖。”  
    “天，所以，所以托尼的死和他有关系吗？”瑞瑞几乎要跳起来，“我们得去找他！”  
    “来不及了，”他摇了摇头，“我们先去找托尼。”他转头看着瑞瑞，“我很——抱歉，你不应该跟我去那儿，那绝不是什么快乐旅程。”  
    瑞瑞满不在乎地摆了摆手，“我早就想试试看了，那可是臭名昭著的墨菲斯托。这经历够我吹一辈子的。”  
    在她的世界里墨菲斯托只是星际恐怖主义组织的头目而已。他不自觉地叹气，站起来往驾驶舱走去，眩晕的感觉还没有完全消退，他不由自主地踉跄了一下，“我们到哪儿了？”然后他立刻意识到问题所在，“你上来的时候检查过航行线路吗？”  
    “都检查过了，飞船没有任何问题。”瑞瑞跟着他，“我想你该再休息一会儿。”  
    他摆了摆手。史蒂夫不可能只是随手弄晕他而已，他一定做了什么，一定有什么不对的地方。他拿出他的便携设备，想要手动扫描整艘飞船，托尼凭空出现了，抱着胳膊杵在他面前，“别忙活了，我已经检查过整艘飞船了。”然后他瞟了一眼瑞瑞，“你得承认你也会犯错误，凡事都有风险。”  
     “好吧，”他随手做了个投降的手势，“你说得对。”  
     “漫不经心。”托尼哼了一声。  
     然后他突然意识到了什么，“史蒂芬，托尼，联系史蒂芬！”  
     “我们和地球的通讯中断了，“托尼皱着眉头，“可能是因为飞船正在第二次超光速加速。”  
     “该死的。“杜姆咒骂一声。他不能返航。墨菲斯托的周围都是复杂的引力漩涡，突然修改航线非常危险。幸好他已经有了新的计划……他只能做到，他必须做到，否则连史蒂芬也……  
     杜姆永远有他的计划。他从不做无意义的重复。第7到第10次，他暗中测定了墨菲斯托所在的真实维度。第11到第108次，他确认了墨菲斯托在四维空间里的绝对坐标。第109次，他利用墨菲斯托的坐标，和他一同卷入时间机器，将他囚禁在一切还没有开始的现实。然后一切就会变成未曾发生。  
     然后维克多·凡·杜姆会消失。他会掉进永恒时空的缝隙里。这就是他的计划。

 

     五  
     托尼·斯塔克并没有喝酒，但他感觉自己的脑子晕乎乎的。而且太热了，他觉得自己像块被架在铁板上的烤肉。“这，这不太好吧。”他试探地伸手推了推压在他身上的杜姆，“我们该做这样的事吗？”  
     他的手被捉住了，“有什么不好的？”杜姆的声音听上去在发笑，他开始吻他，咬他的嘴唇。天，他怎么会因为一张火辣的脸蛋就做出这样的事？和维克多·凡·杜姆上床，如果史蒂夫知道了绝对会说他是个疯子。然后他想到，他为什么要和史蒂夫交流自己的性生活？  
     这种感觉太好了。他指的是和杜姆上床，他真的很吃这一套。虽然他不可能承认，但他真的很喜欢杜姆操他的感觉。所以他们又来了好几次。然而似乎也仅此而已，他的意思是，上床而已。他不能确定杜姆是不是只有他一个床伴，也不能确定杜姆是不是也像操他一样操别人。这真奇怪，也许他应该试探性地弄清这段关系——但他不可能那么做。托尼·斯塔克。喜欢上托尼·斯塔克和托尼·斯塔克喜欢上杜姆，哪个更加糟糕？  
     所以直到他开着备用救生艇自杀性地冲向封锁线的前一刻，他都没有弄清这个问题。他只是觉得沮丧，因为他想答案已经非常明显了——杜姆对此毫不在意。

     当飞船出现怪异的震动时，杜姆就知道他即将抵达目的地了。飞船上的提示音适时响起，减速的冲击力即将来临。一切静止以后，他不慌不忙地叮嘱瑞瑞：“我已经设置好了返航路线，你尽快回去。”他匆匆打出一个地址，“通知阿曼达派人去这儿看看，斯特兰奇可能有麻烦了。”  
     “什么？你只让我在门口溜一圈？”  
     “你绝不会喜欢的，没人喜欢去墨菲斯托那儿。”  
     “你也没有去过不是吗？”  
     托尼闪到了她身边，“真的，你不会喜欢的。糟透了，令人噩梦连连，你宁愿去和巨怪亲嘴。”  
    “什么？”瑞瑞的脸上浮起一种怀疑的神情，“你——”  
    飞船的悬停提示音响起来了。他们同时看见了漆黑的背景中那坨怪异的构筑物，那看上去像个拼凑起来的、比背景色彩更加漆黑的漩涡深洞，像是什么极端深邃又极端扭曲的入口，一切被吸入的都将不复存在。黑洞。瑞瑞想起了这个，但不可能有什么东西可以这样平静地暂停在黑洞附近。她在那一刻真的感觉到了一种难以名状的恐惧。那是极大的，不可面对的，难以理解的某种事物。这种恐惧一定从她的神色里渗透出来，托尼冲她努了努嘴，“好好呆着吧，乖。”

     这是真的。在将近一百次之后，面对墨菲斯托仍然令杜姆由衷地感到不愉快。尤其是他知道一会儿之后自己会看到什么，不会变的，他会看到那个毫无生气的、破碎的托尼。有几次他甚至以为自己见到了母亲——第一次实在太糟糕了，在一片扭曲混乱之中他无法控制自己的泪水，它们那样自然、那样轻易地从他的眼角滑落。他对此感到无比愤怒。  
     现在他已经能够正视那片混乱的扭曲了。如果他表现软弱，墨菲斯托也许会失去兴趣，但他仍然不会那样做。他从容地乘着飞艇进入那个黑色的深渊，托尼在他身边轻轻地哼着歌，那旋律轻快而熟悉。  
     墨菲斯托是黑色的、清晰的，长着尖利的角。他们之间熟稔无比无需伪装，他在那个黑影前站定，周围仍然是那一片沸腾而扭曲的鲜红色，一切似乎都在颠倒旋转，令人头晕目眩。他的托尼在遥遥的一缕红色之下，那抹红色纠缠着他，填补他赤裸又破碎的身体，令他仿佛只是被悬挂着沉睡。那都是假的。那不过是一个可笑的诱饵。真正的目标从来不在那儿。包括那个维生舱，不过是墨菲斯托随手编出来解闷的玩意而已。  
    “你还是来了，真是我的好孩子，”墨菲斯托在低低地笑，“我以为让史蒂夫暗示你之后，你就会意识到，这是个彻头彻尾的游戏，从一开始就没有答案可言。可你还是来了，我该说你意志坚定，还是该说你蠢呢？”  
    “维克多·凡·杜姆从不放弃他的目标。”  
    “哈！”墨菲斯托尖尖地笑了一声，“你真的从来都不会令我感到无趣！那么现在，你有新的答案了吗？”

     他直直地向墨菲斯托走去，从前他还做不到这样，任何一点大幅度的移动都会令他作呕。现在他可以用意志控制身上的每一处肌肉，令每一步都那样迅捷而坚实。每一缕红色的雾气都像在刺伤他，难以明状的疼痛开始缠绕他的身体。尖利的声音在他耳边萦绕“你没有办法！你无法战胜！你失去了母亲，却不能救回她！你失去了爱人，却不能找到他！你甚至从来没有拥有过他！哈哈！从来没有！托尼·斯塔克不会为你掉一滴眼泪！没有人知道你做了什么！没有人知道你的痛苦！可你却来了！一次又一次！”  
     控制一切很难，他不能有多余的动作。他走得越近疼痛就愈发剧烈，从前他从来都没有走到这样近的距离，但现在他必须走到那里。他听见托尼在他耳边喊：“维克多！他发现你要做什么了，维克多，停下！”  
     可是来不及了。固定在他身上的定位器已经在滴滴答答地计时，他径直撞进了那片清晰的黑色。有那么一刹那他觉得自己陷入一种无形的柔软之中，然后一股力量拍在了他身体的每一处，像是直直地从高空落向水面，他觉得自己刹那间向后飞了出去，眼前一片漆黑。  
     “哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”他听见了那个渐远的张狂的笑声。

 

     六  
     第59次，他杀死过托尼。  
     然后他很快就知道那不是正确答案。他仍然在那个瞬间迅速失去重量，被狠狠地抛掷到某种抽象的虚空，然后一切抽离身体，一种令人恐惧的失重与失控弥漫全身，再重重坠地。太快了，托尼被打碎的脸的影像还残留在他的脑海里。他不会在乎的。那已经不是托尼了，他知道的。那只是被墨菲斯托强撑起来的破碎肉体，结束一切反而会更好。然而他感到前所未有的疲惫，以至于史蒂芬都察觉到了，他默不作声地把他扶起来，放在房间里那张麻布沙发上。他意识到自己扶着沙发扶手的手指都在轻轻颤抖。  
     “这次看上去可真糟糕。”史蒂芬皱着眉头，“怎么了？那个老妖怪又怎么整你了？”  
     他轻轻哼了一声作为回答。史蒂芬耸了耸肩，“反正你自己最清楚。”

     第109次，杜姆进入了一个前所未有的结局。他的眼前逐渐出现光亮，无数像流星一样的东西从他的眼前极速划过，变成模糊的线条，难以名状的光晕萦绕在身边，像是某种辉煌的云雾。他像是在穿越宇宙裂缝间的神秘地带，又像在横穿时间的河流。他的耳边一开始有一声巨响，然后一切重归平静，平静到他感到恐慌，庞大无垠的孤独感笼罩了他。再然后一个熟悉的声音打破了这一切，“维仔。”  
     虽然他知道这很不科学，但他仍然肯定自己看到了托尼带着蓝色光晕的三维投影。他正平静地看着他，和他一起飘浮在无可名状的虚空。  
     “从第几次开始？”  
     那个蓝色的幻影一脸不解地看着他“什么？”。  
     “从第几次开始，你开始记得这一切了？”  
     “哦，也没有几次，”托尼挠了挠头，“我到最近才弄明白你究竟要做什么。”  
     “所以，你是——”  
     “说真的，我不知道。我想我是个纯粹意识体。每次进入不同的宇宙循环，数据芯片上物理写入的信息都会清零重新开始。如果我开始记得这一切，那么就意味着，我已经不是个简单的程序了，我成为了一个真正的意识体，一个幽灵。”  
     杜姆刚想开口，周身的一切忽然变得嘈杂无比，模糊的线条变成了真实的画面，只是极速从他面前闪过，他像是坠入一片嘈杂的云雾。时间在倒流，他想他在倒流而下。这意味着他又一次失败了。第109次。他重新进入了循环，时间机器肯定被破坏了，所以他被扔进了某个未知的过去。这是彻彻底底的失败。他没法不感到沮丧。然而这种感觉在他的身体里滋生的时候，他仍然感到了深深的厌恶。为不必要的感情痛苦是最后一件他该做的事。  
     这并不妨碍他最后的下坠。他感到一切都在放缓，逐渐趋于正常的流速。他经过基因改造的母亲留给他优秀的身体机能和出色的视力，眼前的景象逐渐变得清晰而熟悉。他看见托尼的投影在逐渐变淡消失，哦，这可能是在人工智能托尼还没有存在的某个时候。他为自己的坠落挑选了一个合适的落地姿势，然而想象中的任何冲撞都没有发生。他平稳而缓缓地落在一个柔软的东西上，仿佛大梦初醒般浑身一颤。然后他意识到，他似乎真的是从梦中醒来，他落在一张双人床上，空气中的味道非常熟悉。他的怀里很温暖，托尼静静地睡在他的臂弯里，是实心的，鲜活、饱满，有真实的重量。  
     一瞬间杜姆觉得自己要窒息了。然而他的意志先一步阻止他做出过激的动作，他放松肌肉，又收起胳膊，把怀里的人搂得更紧了一点。他既诧异又不安地意识到他是这样怀念这种感觉，以至于他手指发颤。这种场景在他们都还在一条正常的时间线上时出现得不多，他或者托尼，往往会在做爱之后回到各自的位置上。又或者就在托尼的车间里随便什么地方，完事之后各自工作。他们极少好好地躺在床上，紧紧搂抱对方，这对于他们的关系来说似乎是过量的亲密，只在困倦之中以一种不经意的形式发生。  
     “哦！”  
     杜姆差点被吓了一跳，然后他意识到那是幽灵托尼的声音，“我想你可能想问为什么我还在这儿，可能就像我说的，我已经是个意识体了，可以保持独立。”  
     “那么——”他发现自己并没有真的发出声音，他同托尼的意识以一种前所未有的方式交流，他下意识地动了动嘴唇，却听见托尼在他的脑海里留下声音：“嘘——他要醒了。”  
借着工作室落进的灯光，他看见怀里那个漂亮男人的睫毛在动了动，随即他的眼皮也动了动。托尼迷蒙地睁开了眼睛，他眨了眨眼，又眨了眨，似乎终于意识到了这是怎样的情况，然后他猛然睁大了眼睛，浑身向后一缩，差点滚到床下去。杜姆的结实的胳膊恰到好处地捞住了他。  
     “上帝啊……”托尼的声音带着一种干涩的嘶哑，似乎正从一种惊恐的喘息中逐渐平息，“现在几点了？”他作势要起身离开，杜姆下意识地扣住了他的手腕，托尼惊讶地看着他，气氛变得尴尬。黑夜变成神秘的遮羞布，而透入的光线又撕开裂口。  
     “他可能自己也不知道。”  
     “什么？”杜姆下意识地追逐着脑海里的那个声音。  
     “他爱你。”  
     你从来没有拥有过他，从来没有！不，他在此刻意识到一切触手可及，这个男人就在他的手肘之间，可他仍然感到自己声音干涩，他无法开口，无法表达。从前他自信于自己果断决绝，却拖延到此刻才发出声音，“我爱你。”  
     “什么？“真实的托尼怔怔地看着他，仿佛不可置信。杜姆几乎能够想象那张嘴接下来会吐出什么话来，他会反复陈述这一切是多么荒唐和不可思议，然后为自己跳起来躲开找到一个完美的新理由。可他不会让他再这么做了，他捉住了托尼，他亲吻他的嘴唇。一切都像是停止了。直到意识里的那个声音响起来，“他快要窒息而死了。”  
杜姆从喉咙里发出了一声轻笑，一切似乎突然都变得不重要了，托尼在他怀里的感觉是那样真实。杜姆的嘴唇离开了托尼，然后他意识到，托尼在哭泣。他认真地看着那张一半浸没在夜色里的面孔，托尼·斯塔克，泪水在他的眼角溢出，不由自主地滑落面颊。“哦！天哪，天哪，可真够难看的，这事儿可能得慢慢来。”意识里的那个托尼抱怨着，”我一定要把这个从我的记忆数据库里删掉。”  
     他没有办法。是的，他没有办法。维克多·凡·杜姆生平第一次感到如此手足无措。“我是不是做错了什么，”他暗自发问，“毕竟他看起来——”  
     “你做得很好，”那个托尼答道，“真的，令人惊讶。”  
     “你做得很好。”  
     这是另一个声音，一瞬间他浑身震颤。那是辛西娅的声音，他永远都记得。他不由自主地抬起头来，时间似乎停止了，因为一切都是静止的，只有朦胧的辛西娅在凝聚，由一种故障般的模糊颤动到清晰，“我亲爱的孩子，你赢了。”

 

     七  
     托尼·斯塔克擅长什么？  
     把事情弄糟、搞砸，把亲近的人推开，把无辜的人们带入深渊，创造灾难。哦，创造，是的，托尼·斯塔克还擅长创造，不管是好的还是坏的。所以他坐在那儿敲击键盘，忽然有了个无与伦比的好  主意。足够复杂的结构产生意识，意识构成所谓灵魂。他可以为他的死亡负责任了（他的意思是，如果）。没有人做过，但他能够做到，这令他心满意足。然后耳机里的提示音打断了他，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯提醒您尽快前往会议室。”  
     他叹了口气，“哦，好吧，”他不想去见史蒂夫，可理智告诉他应该去。他难以置信史蒂夫表现得一点都不介意，他和史蒂夫吵架了，在关于是否应该信任杜姆的问题上。  
     “说真的，这可比什么无聊的会议更重要，”他不情不愿地停手，随手脱掉两天没换的背心套上外衣，“这是托尼·斯塔克的礼物。”

     “他可能自己也不知道他给了你一个机会。”辛西娅说，起先她浸没在夜色里，然后逐渐清晰，“他给了你一个找到他的机会。”  
     她的脸颊丰润，头发乌黑，蜷曲着落在胸口，如过去一般美丽动人。她安静地站在那儿，显得那样真实，然而周遭一切都在剥落：透明的光线、漆黑的夜色，柔软的大床塌陷消失，怀里的托尼变轻透明。另一个托尼却出现了，他在虚无的空间里缓缓凝固，杜姆看见那双漂亮的眼睛里盛着柔软的液体。  
     “你是谁？”  
     “你肯定很惊讶，我的孩子，太久了，真的太久了……虽然我已经见过你很多次……在墨菲斯托面前……我的小维，我是你的母亲。”  
     “母亲。”杜姆注视着眼前的女人，企图在记忆里寻找破绽，警惕她是不是墨菲斯托用于羞辱他的诱饵，然而她同他记忆里的辛西娅一摸一样。  
     “你不相信我，”她轻轻地叹了一口气，突然走到他面前，握住他的手，他没有挣脱。“这里是时间之外的永恒时空，意识可以脱离支撑独立存在，你能直接感受到。”  
     他一瞬间睁大了眼睛，过去他从来没有这样直接地感受过这个，无数回忆和丰沛的情感直接涌入他的脑海，他看见了无数冰冷的、阴郁的、扭曲的画面，他看见了他的父亲和小小的他，一切突然变成了温柔的暖色调，他感到有无可明状的温热直接拍在他的胸口。爱，很多很多。  
     “从一开始我就没有和墨菲斯托做交易的资格，我只是尽我所能让墨菲斯托改变地球的现实让革命胜利而已。墨菲斯托的确用我做了试验，所以我再也回不去了，我的意识被剥离出来困在这里，无法重新进入现实世界，”她的双手握住了杜姆的双手，“但你做到了，你找到托尼了。”  
     “我找到他了？”  
     “你要知道，意识有独立存在的物质基础，只是在现实世界中需要足够复杂的结构作为支撑，比如人类的大脑和神经，又或者计算机程序。”  
     “你的意思是——”  
     辛西娅指了指边上凝固的托尼，“没错，他就是托尼。托尼的意识在他的程序中重聚了，只是他自己还没有完全理解这一点。我想他在死前直接把自己输入了程序，包括他爱你这一点，这一点太重要了，所以你说爱他的时候，他彻底回来了。你找到他了，你猜的没错，在真实的现实里你永远都不可能找到托尼·斯塔克，因为这从头到尾都是墨菲斯托戏弄你的把戏。但是因为托尼爱你，他为你保留了这个备份，所以你有机会在意识的层面上找到他。他给了你契机触发现实变革。墨菲斯托绝对想不到这一点，他的赌约是对他自己的诅咒。你应该能够理解，现实从来不是固定不变的，关键因素的更改会让现实重新流动起来。新的现实已经诞生，那是地球没有墨菲斯托的现实。”  
     “托尼……”他看了看那个凝固在他身边的幻影，又转头，“所以这里是现实之外的时空，当我从这里走出去，我会走进新的现实？”  
     “是的，如你所见，之前的现实崩塌了，所以我才有机会把你拉进这里。但一切都是未知的，除了像墨菲斯托这样的高维文明观测者，没有人会知道新的现实的细节，比如这个托尼可能会有身体，又可能会没有。”  
     “那么你呢？”杜姆注视着她，“你会去哪儿？”  
     “这里是永恒的，不变的，我留在这儿，直到我的时间结束。”  
     “我……”他忽然伸手抱住了辛西娅，下颌落在辛西娅的肩上，垫着她肩上浓密柔软的黑发，声音很轻，“妈妈。”  
     “走吧，我的孩子，你不能永远呆在这儿，”辛西娅抚摸着他的脊背，“我知道你做的一切，我永远为你骄傲，你只要记得这个。”  
     他无法抑制泪水，无法。他只能静静地等待泪水滑落他的面颊，打湿了母亲的黑发。然后他终于转身了，“再见，母亲。”  
     “再见，我的孩子。”  
     边上的托尼不知道什么时候已经重新恢复了行动，“这是哪儿？我们在哪儿？”他转头看见了辛西娅，“嘿，这位美丽的女士，你为什么一个人在这儿——天哪，她不见了！”  
    “这是我的母亲。”杜姆在虚空中握住了托尼的手，“我们同她告别吧，还有很多事情要和你解释。”  
    “你的母亲？刚刚究竟发生了什么，这真是不可思议……”  
    “我们可以边走边说。”  
    他们一起向前走去，走进那片白光里。


End file.
